


The Aftermath

by QueenOfDarkDesire



Series: The Dark [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Dooku, Alpha Obi-Wan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Flashbacks, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of knotting, Protective Obi-Wan, Rescue, Very very dark, Violence, Wound Fucking, hurt anakin, hurt comfort., omega Anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfDarkDesire/pseuds/QueenOfDarkDesire
Summary: As requested by Demi_Fae ...  the continuation of The Darkest Method.The title says it all. This is the aftermath of 'The Darkest Method' - if you haven't read it yet you should or this story won't make sense. This is set after Anakin's rescue when he wakes in the Halls of Healing. He's not ok but Obi-wan is there to help him.
Relationships: Anakin/Dooku
Series: The Dark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732531
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Demi_Fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae/gifts).



> Just like last time ... This is a very, very, dark fic. Read the tags! You have been warned.  
> It has a happy ending, but contains very graphic and violent scenes.

Obi-wan sat beside Anakin’s bed, his eyes locked on the unconscious Omega. He was incredibly pale and his body was still littered with bruises. And that was just what he could see. Even after spending _three days_ in a bacta tank and being healed by several of the Temple’s best healers, he _still_ had internal injuries. He was stable enough now that he had been taken out of the healing trance, but it would still take at least another _three_ force healings to completely mend his body. There was only so much that either bacta or healers could do, the damage Dooku had caused was simply too grievous. 

He was so intent on watching his former padawan, that he barely noticed Master Vokara Che or the other healers. A shudder ran through him as the Alpha remembered when he had found Anakin. 

_Obi-wan’s eyes were wide as he froze in the doorway, staring at Anakin’s motionless form as he laid on the narrow, metal bench._

_He was naked and covered in blood and so incredibly still, his breathing so slow and shallow that if Obi-wan hadn’t been able to feel his presence in the Force - as frail and weak as it was - he would have thought he had been too late._

_He barely remembered calling for a medic and a stretcher as he rushed forward, using his lightsaber to cut quickly and cleanly through the chains holding the Omega down._

_The young Jedi looked so much worse up close. His body was covered in cuts and gashes and bruises. But it was the more ... obvious ... injuries that held his attention. Obi-wan felt a flood of anger at the sight of the dried blood that covered his thighs ... and he didn’t even want to know what Dooku had done to cause the torn, deep, wide, gaping, bleeding wound in his left side. Instead he focused on healing what he could, stopping the violent flow of blood from the wound that would have proven fatal if he’d been arrived any later._

_Taking off his cloak, Obi-wan laid it over the Omega’s prone, freezing cold body._

_A soft, barely audible moan had him pushing his anger away and moving to crouch at Anakin’s head. “Anakin? Can you hear me?”_

_Blue eyes fluttered open for the briefest of moments, before sliding closed - the effort of keeping them open too great. “Obi ... wan.”_

_His voice was so quiet. So weak. Reaching out with trembling hands, Obi-wan cupped his face gently. “It’s alright, I’m going to get you out of here.”_

_Anakin’s chest heaved, his eyes cracking open again to look at him through slits. “P-please ... don’t ... l-leave ... me.”_

_“I won’t leave,” Obi-wan promised rushing to soothe and reassure the terrified, young man. He barely kept the fear out of his voice as he tried to remain ‘calm’. “I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”_

_“I ... knew ... you’d ... come.” Anakin gasped out between pained panting breaths, before his eyes closed and his head went limp in the Alpha’s hands._

_“Anakin!” Obi-wan called his name urgently as he leaned closer. But this time, there was no response._

He’d been either unconscious or in a healing trance ever since then. Obi-wan shook his head, his eyes never leaving Anakin’s body. He took his every detail. The paleness of his skin. The rise and fall of his chest with each fast, shallow breath. The occasional pained whimper or moan. He looked calm and peaceful on the outside, but the Alpha was sure that inside his mind was an ongoing, never ending nightmare.

Obi-wan hadn’t left his side once since he’d found the Omega on Dooku’s ship. He’d stayed by Anakin’s side on his way to the Twilight and when he’d been brought to the med bay of the Resolute, and on the shuttle back to the Temple to the Halls of Healing. He’d been with him every step of the way. Every time someone told him that he should leave and go rest or clear his head, he smiled ‘politely’ and asked who planned on making him. 

Ahsoka had come by everyday. Sometimes they talked - mostly about meaningless things that he didn’t remember when she left. More often they sat in silence, both watching over Anakin. Unlike him, the healers had been successful in convincing Ahsoka to leave at the end of each day.

But he couldn’t leave - at least not for a moment longer than was absolutely necessary and even then he waited until the last minute - until he was too hungry to resist, or too busting to hold on for another second, or until he stank so badly that even _he_ noticed. He couldn’t leave, because his promise to Anakin echoed in his mind.

_“I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”_

Every time he thought of doing as he was told and going to sleep or for a walk to ‘clear his head’, all he could think was that Anakin might wake while he was gone... And if he did, he would have broken his promise. So he stayed watching the Omega, keeping a constant, silent vigil by his bedside.

xxxx

He felt warm and safe and mostly pain free ... which didn’t make sense. Anakin groaned and slowly opened his eyes--

And felt them widen when he saw the interior of one of the rooms in the Halls of Healing. He was free! Then he vaguely remembered Obi-wan being in his cell and his voice promising not to leave him. He could sense his old Master’s presence nearby and soft, barely audible snoring coming somewhere on his left, made him turn his head to confirm his suspicion. Obi-wan sat in a chair beside his bed, his body slumped over and his head drooping as he slept. 

When he tried to sit up, pain flared through his left side making him gasp and bite back a cry. His mind instantly going back to _why_ his side hurt. He barely felt Obi-wan catch his shoulders and lower him gently back down into the pillows as his breathing quickened. 

_Anakin screamed, hoarsely as Dooku’s hard, erect cock continued to thrust into the wound on his left side. As ‘promised’ the Sith Lord had returned and when he had once again refused to give him any information, he had followed through on his threat. He’d chosen the same wound as the day before, because it had “worked so well”. He hadn’t been gagged this time, Dooku had wanted to hear him scream and beg for mercy._

_The Alpha was thrusting harder and faster this time, intent on - and succeeding in - causing as much pain as possible. Anakin howled and sobbed as the agonising pain increased every time he shoved into the ragged, torn wound._

_“I’m going to come soon.” Dooku growled, panting and moaning in pleasure as he plunged into the Omega’s side again, and again, and again, and again, and again. “When I do, I’m going to bury my knot inside you, then I’ll watch and wait and see how long it takes to kill you.”_

_Sobbing desperately, Anakin shook his head. “... N-no ...” He choked out between screams, “... P-please ... N-no ...”_

_“No amount of pleading will save you, Skywalker.” The Alpha didn’t pause for a moment, continuing to ram his full length into the Jedi. “It won’t be long now.” His pace became slightly frenzied as he felt his knot beginning to tighten. He moaned, gasping and crying out in pleasure as he slammed forward with one last powerful thrust that sank his cock deep inside the Omega’s ragged, bleeding stab wound as his knot expanded - locking him in place._

_The sound of Anakin’s scream filled the cell and his body shuddered and thrashed uncontrollably. The pain was terrible. It overwhelmed his senses to everything else. Somewhere above him he was vaguely aware of laughter. But it was muted and far away. His throat was hoarse as he continued howling in agony._

_Just as he said he would, Dooku watched until the body beneath him grew still and his screams faded to weak, mewling sobs. It would be over soon, nothing but a miracle could save him--_

_The Sith Lord swore under his breath as he felt Kenobi’s presence. It would appear that Skywalker’s ‘miracle’ had arrived._

_Growling angrily, the Alpha wrenched his cock free from the Omega - eliciting a shrill shriek of pain. He watched as he quickly dressed, captivated by the blood that instantly flowed from the wound. Then he shook his head. “If you’re lucky, Kenobi might make it in time to save you.” Though Dooku personally hoped he wouldn’t arrive in time to save his protege. It would be all too easy to kill him now to ensure it, but he couldn’t resist. If he left Skywalker as he was and Kenobi failed to save him, it would utterly destroy the older Jedi. With his decision made, the Sith Lord left the cell without a backwards glance._

“Anakin! It’s alright!”

Obi-wan’s voice brought him back. The Omega blinked unseeingly, his breath coming in harsh gasps as the terror slowly faded. Anakin’s gaze finally focused on his former Master who was leaning over the bed, his arms gently holding him. 

Letting out a desperate sob, Anakin clung to him. He buried his face into the Alpha’s neck, his shoulders heaving as he broke down. He didn’t know if he was crying from the terror of his ordeal, or from relief because it was over. In the end it didn’t matter. Obi-wan was there, his arms wrapped around him. His voice was soothing and gentle telling him repeatedly that he was safe. 

As the Omega’s shaking sobs eased, Obi-wan smiled tightly. “That’s it,” He kept his tone soft and calm - despite his own worry and fear. “Just relax, Anakin.” He held him close, rubbing gentle circles over his back to further calm him. 

His brief bout of hysterical terror had drained what little strength he had. Anakin’s eyes closed again as his fear fell away. The Alpha Jedi’s continued rubbing over his back slowly lulled him to sleep.

That was how Vokara Che found them when she entered at a run, alerted by her patient’s terrified screams. Obi-wan was sitting on the edge of the bed, Anakin held in his arms. His right arm supporting him, while his left continued rubbing his soothing circles over his back. 

Their eyes met. Both Jedi knew that the Omega had a long way to go before he would recover from Dooku’s torture. But he _would_ recover. Of that Obi-wan was sure. Anakin was too stubborn to allow anything else and he wasn’t going to let his former padawan be defeated by his traumatic ordeal. 

It would be hard. It would take time ... and a great deal of patience. 

But eventually, Anakin would be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do one last sequel, about Anakin's recovery.  
> As always, please read and review. I can't wait to see what everyone thinks.
> 
> I have gifted this story to Demi_Fae as a thank you for the amazing support I have received :)  
> Also, if you haven't read Demi_Fae's stories, you should because they are amazing!


End file.
